


【all耀】卡门（上）

by baimajimo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimajimo/pseuds/baimajimo





	【all耀】卡门（上）

五月的西班牙，马德里斗牛场。这是一座古罗马剧场式的圆形建筑，外墙漆成了鲜艳的红色。

根据历史记载，曾经统治西班牙的古罗马恺撒大帝就热衷于骑在马上斗牛。而后，斗牛发展成站立在地上与牛搏斗。至此，斗牛的雏形基本形成。在这以后的六百多年时间里，这一竞技运动一直被认为是勇敢善战的象征，在西班牙的贵族中颇为流行。

正因如此，辣椒一样火热的日头也无法磨灭人们对这项古老，残忍又优雅的竞技的喜爱。

环形的斗牛场上座无虚席，王公贵族们举着宝石琢磨成的望远镜坐在华丽的包厢中，平民百姓则坐在太阳下。

有着橄榄色双眼的年轻斗牛士穿着传统镶金边的华丽衣饰，这使他举手投足都在太阳下闪亮夺目。专门培育出的凶猛公牛鲜血淋漓的脊背上插着六只装饰着羽毛的花镖。受刺后的公牛变得越发凶暴猛，不断用蹄子刨着土。

终于，公牛按捺不住的朝着斗牛士冲撞而来。全场异常安静，观众屏息凝神地静待这神圣又庄严的场面。斗牛士侧滑了半步，在公牛擦身而过的同时用一个潇洒的动作将手中的十字剑精准地刺入公牛后背的心脏，给了这头早就被玩弄得强弩之末的牲畜一个痛快。

公牛应声倒地。

观众席上安静了一瞬，然后陡然发出了排山倒海般的欢呼和尖叫声。人们癫狂的挥舞着手帕，将帽子和鲜花丢入场内，要求按古礼将牛耳和牛尾赏给这位斗牛英雄。

插着红旗挂着铃铛的马车迅速入场，将公牛的尸体拖出场外。年轻的斗牛士右手抚上左肩，微微躬身行了一个礼，在雄壮的号角声中翩然退场。

安东尼奥毫无留恋的把观众不舍的呼唤抛在身后，他抹了一把额头上的汗，顺便解开了脑后束起的小辫子。实在是太热了，更遑论他刚刚经历了一场激烈的赛事。比起那些荣誉和掌声，他现在更想去塞利维亚城下的酒吧喝一杯冰镇气泡酒。

想到那家酒吧，他不禁露出一个愉快的微笑。

安东尼奥加快了脚步，快步步入凉爽的休息室。刚解开两颗领口的扣子想喘口气，突然，有两条柔若无骨的手臂从身后伸出捂住了他的眼睛，手臂的主人也顺势柔软的贴在他的背上。

有人朝他耳朵轻轻吹了口气，“猜猜我是谁？”刻意压低的嗓音饱含着笑意和情色意味，末了还伸出舌尖，若有若无的在他耳垂上舔了一下。

在私人休息室被人突然“袭击”，安东尼奥却没露出一丝意外的神色。他低笑着捉住对方的手腕，将作乱的手扯到唇边，吻了吻白皙的掌心：“怎么今天想到来找我？”

“因为我想你了，”来人动了动手臂，安东尼奥从善如流的放开他的手腕，转了半圈，面对面的将对方揽在怀里。

王耀顺着他的动作驯服的偎在他胸膛上，金色的眼眸一片朦胧。他伸出一根手指点了点自己水红色的双唇：“不管是这里......”，他说着，抓住对方滚烫宽大的手掌向自己下身探去：“.....还是这里，都很想你。”

安东尼奥的呼吸陡然急促起来，他这才发现自己的情人穿着一条弗拉明戈舞的大摆裙，大露背的裙子是狂野奔放的猩红色，翻褶抓皱多层荷叶缀边仿佛石榴花的花瓣，修长笔直的双腿裹在黑色的吊袜里，再往下是一双尖头的高跟红舞鞋。

“这是给我胜利的奖赏吗？”安东尼奥嗓音沙哑起来，他抚摸着他光裸的后背，细细的吊带勒在圆润的肩头上，露出大片白皙细腻的肌肤和线条优美的脖颈，柔韧的触感让他不想停手。他的情人一向在情事上追求新鲜和感官的刺激，当然安东尼奥也享受并沉溺其中，但穿着女装还是第一次。

“当然，我的斗牛英雄，”王耀稍稍踮起脚尖，叹息般吻住对方的嘴唇，他伸出灵巧的舌头划过对方洁白的齿列，就像沙漠中迷路的旅人突然看见湖泊那样，贪婪地搜刮着对方的津液，最后含住对方的舌尖用力吮吸着，直到两人都有些缺氧的眩晕，他才恋恋不舍的放开对方的双唇，一根来不及断开的银丝随着两人的动作拉长：“请尽情享用......我吧。”

“遵命。”安东尼奥顺着他脊背中央的凹陷一路摸下去，掌心灼热的温度烙得王耀很舒服。他把脸埋进对方敞开的领口里。安东尼奥小麦色的肌肤上覆了一层薄汗，就像涂了橄榄油一样泛着健康的光泽，王耀深深的吸了一口气，闻到了浓郁的荷尔蒙和新鲜的血腥味道，他陶醉的眯起眼睛，开始解对方的束腰。

很快，安东尼奥已经不仅仅满足于抚摸对方后背那一块皮肤了，他一手紧紧箍住王耀没有一丝赘肉的细腰，将他牢牢固定在自己怀里防止他挣扎，另一只手撩起对方的裙摆，从裙底探了进去。

“啊......唔...”

王耀本来专注于解开对方缀着亮片、勒得紧紧的束腰，陡然被滚烫的手摸到了敏感的大腿内侧，禁不住浑身一颤，一声惊喘就这么毫无防备的逸出唇间。安东尼奥的手上布满被剑柄和红绒布磨出来的厚茧，他粗糙的手指不轻不重的揉捏着王耀绷得紧紧地大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤，撩拨着，间或拧一下。他触碰过的地方留下一串高温，王耀早就软了腰，无力的伏在他的胸膛，就像一件美妙的乐器，随着他的弹拨捻弄发出或高或低的喘息呻吟。

安东尼奥的手顺着大腿一路向上，摸到了对方浑圆的臀部。他立刻惊喜的发现，除了吊袜系在胯处的一条搭袢，他放荡的小情人裙摆下竟然不着寸缕，他的吊袜只到大腿中部，往上的部位完全赤裸的暴露在空气中，随着安东尼奥的抚弄轻轻颤动着，邀请媾和的意味再明显不过。

真是意料之外的惊喜！安东尼奥手腕一转，改为握住王耀微微抬头的欲望。他手指轻轻捋动着王耀的柱身，刚想奖励的替他纾解一下欲望，却突然被王耀使劲推了一把，两人的距离一下子拉开了几步。

“都说了今天是给你的奖赏了，嗯......你只要好好享受就可以了，我的英雄。”王耀看着对方诧异的表情，他软软的媚笑着，双手搭上他的肩膀，微微用力将安东尼奥推倒在铺着柔软兽毛地毯的地上，安东尼奥猝不及防，一下子被他推到了地上。他自己则伸手解开了纤细脚踝上的鞋带，抬起脚两下将碍事的高跟鞋踢开，然后在他腿间跪了下来。

安东尼奥半坐起来，饶有兴趣的看着王耀的手指因为兴奋而微微颤抖着，他解开了他的束腰，但斗牛士穿的紧身裤不那么容易褪下，王耀尝试了半天还是不得其法，不由得委屈又恳求的看向安东尼奥，双眼中都是急切的欲求不满。

“哈，”安东尼奥忍不住轻笑了一声，刚升起一点戏谑的心思，又很快在对方蓄满泪水的金色双眼下化成了春水，他握住对方的双手，手把手的引导者他脱去自己的裤子。

他的性器早就在刚才互相抚摸的过程中充血肿胀了，几乎是在摆脱了布料束缚的一瞬间就硬邦邦的跳了出来。王耀喉咙里发出了一声得偿所愿的呜咽，他俯下身，迫不及待的将硕大的头部含入口中。

“嘶——”安东尼奥不可抑制的倒吸一口凉气，欲望陡然闯入一片温暖湿热，被紧紧包裹吮吸的感觉太过美好，以至于他差一点就缴械在情人的双唇里。他低下头，看见王耀埋首在他胯间卖力的吞吐着，乌发散开搭在他线条优美的肩胛上。安东尼奥强压着内心的躁动，动作轻柔的拨开他的头发，抚摸着他的肩膀，又向前探入他的衣领，摸索到他因为欲望而挺立起来的乳头不轻不重的拧动着，换来了对方一声充满撒娇意味的呜咽。

与此同时，王耀的双手也没闲着，他撸动着唇舌无法照顾到的根部，揉捏着对方沉甸甸的囊袋，用指甲拨开每一个褶皱，充满技巧的爱抚着。

“呜，咕....”黏腻的水声充盈着休息室，来不及咽下的唾液顺着他的嘴角流下。深喉的滋味并不好受，但王耀还是眯着金色的眼睛，满脸毫不作伪的享受表情舔弄着对方渗出咸腥液体的热硬性器，柔软的舌面摩擦着青筋凸起的柱身，他甚至用舌尖撩开柱头顶端的皮肤，轻轻顶弄其下掩藏的小孔。

安东尼奥终于向欲望低头，他向前挺动腰身，将自己的灼热往情人的咽喉深处送去，他仰起头，发出一声心满意足的喟叹。王耀紧闭着双眼，仰着头，竭力容纳着他巨大的尺寸。安东尼奥在他口中快速递送几次，终于在一片白光中迎来了高潮，大蓬精液在王耀唇齿间爆开，他的喉头上下滚动着，将射进嘴里的精液一点不落的咽了下去，一些来不及顺着食管淌进体内的白浊则飞溅到了他的下巴和手指上。

安东尼奥将刚刚发泄过一次的性器从他嘴里抽出，王耀恋恋不舍的舔了舔下唇，然后伸出鲜红的舌尖将溅到手上的精液一一卷入口中咽下。

“怎么饿成了这个样子？”安东尼奥失笑的伸手挠了挠他的下巴：“你的少校没有满足你吗？”

“是啊，他一个月前回了军营。”他的偷情对象漫不经心的回答道，一点也没有背叛恋人的负罪感：“别提他了，真扫兴。”王耀分开双腿，跨坐在安东尼奥小腹上，他舒展双臂揽住对方的肩膀，金色的眼睛里一片水光朦胧，隔着裙子柔软的一层布料用自己苏醒的欲望蹭着对方隐隐又有抬头趋势的性器。

安东尼奥还没闲到替情敌操心，更何况此刻温香软玉在怀，也就识趣的不再多提。

王耀轻轻地咬住了安东尼奥的下唇，将那块软肉衔在嘴里吮吸舔弄着，他几乎整个坐进了对方怀里，再次坚硬起来的肉块隔着一层碍事的布料抵在他臀缝里跳动，王耀坏心眼的在他腿间扭动磨蹭着，喉间溢出难耐的呻吟。性器互相磨蹭，鼠蹊部仿佛蹿起了细细酥酥的电流，很快游走到全身。

安东尼奥眼中闪过一道意味不明的光，突然托住了他的后颈，狠狠地堵了上去，他的舌头柔韧又灵活，报复性的狠狠刮过脆弱的黏膜，攻城略地般舔吻过他的舌面，趁着他一瞬间的失神在他口中野蛮的翻搅着，又在王耀回过神来意图回攻时干脆的撤出了他的口腔。

“你....”王耀被他吻的双颊绯红，他轻轻地扯了扯他的发尾，带着不满的鼻音嗔道：“别把你斗牛场上的那一套用到我身上。”

安东尼奥挑眉笑了笑，他一手握着对方的腰肢，一手灵活的绕到他身后，撩开裙摆摸了进去。他先是捏了捏毫无遮蔽的饱满臀肉，惹得对方一声轻呼。他的手指在缝隙上游移了一小会儿，然后试探性地将手指向缝隙内探去。穴口已经分泌出不少粘稠滚烫的爱液，随着手指的浅浅的戳弄一张一翕，仿佛在邀请他继续深入。即使不是第一次云雨，安东尼奥还是感叹于对方天赋的异禀。

王耀感受到对方刺进来一个指节，他下意识的夹紧了对方劲瘦的腰，不断用膝盖内侧研磨着他的腰侧，无声的催促着。安东尼奥回应着他，很快将第一根手指完全伸了进去，滚烫的肠壁收缩蠕动，仿佛在热情的欢迎着入侵的异物，他将第二根手指抵在入口处。

两根手指在他体内快速进进出出，模仿着性器的抽插，带着粗糙厚茧的手指不时地蜷起来抠挖着脆弱敏感的内壁。王耀急促的喘着气，喉咙里不停的发出细碎的呻吟。安东尼奥的上衣已经被他完全扯开了，露出了胸腹间块垒分明的肌肉棱角，王耀几乎整个人缩进了他的怀里，他伸出手指描摹着他的肌肉轮廓，下身很快不满足于手指带来的快感了，一种不被满足的空虚感伴着难以忍受的麻痒感觉流遍全身，折磨的他大脑一片混沌，难以冷静思考，他愤恨的在对方胸前咬了一口。

安东尼奥被他毫不收敛的力道疼的倒吸一口气，他知道自己的小情人已经不耐烦这冗长的前戏了，他插入第三根手指，草草的捅弄了两下，就抽住了自己的手指，改为捉着他的腰。

王耀眼尾带着情动的绯红，双手搭着他的肩膀，顺着他的力道乖顺的抬高了自己的腰。安东尼奥一手扶着自己的性器，对准了那不断翕动的小穴，一手揽着他的腰，让他对着自己的欲望缓缓坐下。

经过了开拓的小穴十分顺畅的吞吃下了性器的顶端，柔软的皱褶一层一层的裹了上来，仿佛一张灵巧又贪吃的小嘴吮吸着，完全可以想象整根没入后，那里面热情的软肉会怎样婉转讨好的取悦着他的欲望，安东尼奥深吸一口气，太阳穴的血管一鼓一鼓的跳动着，这才勉强压下了一插到底的冲动。他双手托着王耀的臀瓣，想借着爱液的润滑让两人慢慢契合。

“呜呜，快，快点进来....”安东尼奥放满了动作，生怕对方受伤，但是王耀却催促着，甚至等不及的沉下腰，主动吞吃起他勃发的性器来：“.......啊！”

挺翘的硬挺整根没入湿软的小穴的一瞬间，两个人都情不自禁的发出一声心满意足的呻吟。性器的长度直径都不是手指可以比拟的，即使有爱液的润滑，进入的时候王耀还是感到了一丝钝痛从两人交合的部位传来。

王耀急促的喘着气适应着，不到一小会儿，被填满的快感就盖过了钝痛。后穴和小腹传来的饱涨感让他发出意乱情迷的小声呻吟，安东尼奥被他沉溺其中的表情撩拨得额角跳动，他动作粗鲁的掀起他的裙摆送到他的唇边，命令道：“咬着！”

王耀听话的咬住了自己的裙摆，露出了平坦的小腹和挺立的性器，无人爱抚的性器正可怜兮兮的吐着浊液，安东尼奥低笑着伸出拇指，狠狠擦过他的顶端，王耀“唔——”的闷哼了一声，差一点就要松开牙关，又在对方威胁的揉搓下委屈的继续咬紧裙摆。

安东尼奥玩弄了一下他的性器，很快就放开了，转而抓住他的臀瓣开始了正式的进攻。他挺动着腰腹，纵着自己热硬滚烫的性器狠狠擦过不住收缩颤抖的肠壁，毫不怜惜的在绵软的通道里尽兴抽插。王耀早就软了腰肢，绷紧了脚尖，全身的重量都压在安东尼奥的双臂上，随着他的动作起起伏伏，他仿佛变成了大海风暴中心的船，只能随着海浪的拍打颠簸。甜美的快感从两人相连的地方蔓延至全身，连吐息都带着阵阵酥麻。

安东尼奥就着这个姿势抽插了一会儿，突然停住了动作。就在王耀以为他要稍作歇息时，他突然双臂用力，欺身而上，将王耀面朝上的压在了柔软的兽皮地毯上，两人的体位瞬间颠倒过来。

“啊！”王耀只来得及发出一声急促的惊呼，脚踝就被对方抓住。安东尼奥抓着他的一条腿架上自己的肩膀，将他的双腿尽可能的分开到最大，然后一口气顶入到最深处。新的体位让他进入到了一个可怕的深度，王耀早就松开了唇间的布料，繁复的裙摆堆积在他的肩膀和胸膛，他张着嘴无声的喘息，平坦的腹部随着对方的动作抽搐着，对方进入的如此之深，以至于他产生了自己就要被贯穿的错觉。

安东尼奥俯下身，隔着一层薄薄的黑丝吊袜啃咬着王耀细嫩的大腿内侧。他很快不满足于这种隔着布料的接触，手上一个用力直接扯破了吊袜，露出其下细白的象牙色肌肤。安东尼奥凑上去，毫不怜惜的吮吸啃咬着，留下一连串桃红色的暧昧痕迹，王耀被逼出猫儿一样的呻吟，西班牙人用连囊袋都要挤进来的力度进入他，下体相撞发出清脆的肉体撞击声。他每次抽出时都会带出一圈依依不舍的粉色嫩肉，而进入时则会挤出大量爱液，发出咕叽咕叽的粘稠水声。粘稠的液体顺着两人紧紧相连的下体流淌而下，打湿了他们的会阴和耻毛。

“嗯....啊！”王耀的腿不知何时已经从对方的肩膀上滑了下来，他仰躺在白色的毛毯上，跟着对方的动作在欲海中沉浮。一滴汗水顺着安东尼奥的脸颊流至下巴，然后滴落在王耀的唇边，王耀下意识的伸出舌尖将那颗汗珠舔去。安东尼奥看着他洁白牙齿间进出的猩红色舌尖，情不自禁的吻了上去，他把自己的舌头挤进对方的唇间，仗着王耀不会真的咬下去，在他口中肆意翻搅吮弄着，追逐着他的舌头，一旦追上了就以一种仿佛要吞吃下腹的力度吮吸着他的舌尖，强迫对方吞咽着自己的唾液。

当他的性器顶到王耀肠道内某一处时，对方立刻媚叫着软成了一滩水，金色的眼睛被突如其来的灭顶快感逼到失焦。安东尼奥立刻会意的固定住他的腰身，毫无保留的向那一点进攻着，他残忍的转动着自己的性器，刻意研磨碾动着那一点，直到王耀满面泪痕，啜泣着大声呻吟出来。

“唔....”王耀的双腿仿佛水蛇一样紧紧盘上了他的腰，每当对方向下挺动进攻他的谷道时，他就配合的向上递送着自己的臀部。感官仿佛在慢慢离他远去，全身上下只有含着对方性器的地方存在感鲜明的抽搐蠕动着。性事越是激烈，他就越感到难以缓解的饥渴瘙痒。他用尽全力向后仰起脖颈，忘掉自己般攀附在对方身上，就像蔷薇藤攀附着石榴树，渴求着对方更用力更激烈的抽插和刺激。

“用你的剑刺伤我，贯穿我吧，”喘息的间隙他在对方耳边带着泣音恳求道：“让我死在你的西班牙护手刺剑下。”

安东尼奥的回答是一个用力的挺腰。

很快，王耀的呻吟中带上了甜腻的鼻音，脚趾蜷起，大腿内侧敏感的抽搐着。安东尼奥感到包裹着自己欲望的火热肠壁有规律的蠕动起来，他知道这是他达到高潮的前兆。果然，在他一次重重的刺入后，王耀呜咽着射在了他的小腹上，完全凭后面达到了高潮。

王耀金色的眼睛失神的看着彩绘的拱形天花板，沉浸在高潮的余韵中。安东尼奥在他剧烈收缩的后穴中抽插了几下，然后凭借体位的优势，将自己的性器狠狠插到最深处，射了出来。

大量精液打在被摩擦的敏感无比的肠壁上，狭窄的肠道容纳不了这么多精液，多余的液体混合着透明的肠液一道顺着两人仍连在一起的下体慢慢溢了出来。


End file.
